Perverso
by Jacquie Doll
Summary: [Creepypasta] La historia se sumerge en esta serie. Robin no quien todos piensan que es, él no es un héroe. Una animación maldita que puede ser algo mas que una simple caricatura, la realidad es que puedes ser tu su siguiente victima. ¿Te atreves a leer?


_La serie animada 'Teen Titans' no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor, Glen Murakami. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro._

* * *

Perverso

Por: Jacquie Doll

_Los hechos nunca sucedieron de esa forma._

Regresaba de la escuela, el día extenso y las clases ya habían dado su término. Eran las 4:00 de la tarde cuando ya regresaba, como de costumbre siempre caminaba hacia la cocina, dejaba mi mochila en una silla demasiado rustica y le saludaba a mi mama, como siempre ella me daba una cálida bienvenida. Me gustaba ayudarle a cocinar por eso de las 4:20 de la tarde, pero me apresure a mi tarea para después ir a ver la serie que mas me encantaba 'Los Jóvenes Titanes', esa serie siempre la pasaban a las 5:00; era justo el tiempo en el que yo acababa mis labores, me sentaba en la sala acojinada y suave. Como de costumbre tomaba un cojín que decoraba la sala, tomaba mis palomitas de maíz recién hechas y veía divertidamente la serie.

Siempre me encantaba el personaje de Robin. La serie siempre era tan entusiasmadamente…hasta que acababa.

Un día como cualquier otro, un estudiante de intercambio, valla era demasiadamente apuesto. Me recordaba a ese personaje de la serie que siempre veía sin perderme algún episodio, su nombre era Richard, el era un tanto tímido con todos los demás. La profesora Angela le pedio que se presentara ante el grupo y él con gusto acepto, se suponía que era tímido.

— Mi nombre es Richard. Pero me gusta que me llamen Robin — sentí un escalofrió cuando volvió su mirada ante mí, sus ojos azules se clavaron en mi alma, por suerte la clase ya había terminado…pero esa mirada tan penetrante me daba miedo, no comprendo esta situación. Cuando volvió a su asiento, paso justo a mi lado y nuevamente el miedo se apodero de mí. _¿Por qué? _Nunca lo sabré.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo? ¿Verdad? —lo escuche hablar cuando tomo su lugar detrás de mi.

Ya las clases daban término y llegaba a casa con mis manos temblando por esa curiosidad entrante. Olvide eso y me dirigí a mi cuarto esta vez a ver la serie como siempre, pero algo extraño había, Robin nunca apareció como líder del equipo. Solamente observaba a Starfire en una escena, llorando y diciendo: _No dejes que te lleve…él siempre quiere a alguien nuevo. Una amiga con quien platicar. _Dios. ¿Qué pasaba? La pantalla se torno oscura conforme mas lloraba ese personaje, era extraño, no había acción, diversión o aventura…nada. Sus manos se tornaban sangrientas, después fijo su mirada hacia la pantalla, como si viera a mí.

Lentamente la joven se levantaba del sofá negro y se dirigía hacia la pantalla. Después de verla tan cerca, ella estaba observándome. Sus ojos sangrientos y con las cuencas negras, negras. Estaba a punto de salir cuando…

— _No dejes que te lleve —_ dijo ella y el televisor se apago. Caí de sentón en el piso de la habitación, mi rostro estaba confuso y nuevamente el miedo me acariciaba.

— ¡Mama! — gritaba hiriendo mis cuerdas bucales. Nadie hacia presencia, temerosa me levante y salí de mi habitación con pequeños pasos, recorriendo casi la casa completa hasta que llegue a la cocina, pensando en que ella estaría allí, abrí la puerta y solté un chillido horrendo al observar su cuerpo inerte. Un pequeño mensaje estaba gravado en el muro: _"Ven, te divertirás" _

— ¡Mama! ¡Reacciona! Dios…

Mi piel estaba palidecida. Estaba manchada de ese rojo que llaman sangre y en su cuerpo se hallaba un rastro de sangre que llegaba hasta el mensaje, temía demasiado. Lloraba inconsolable, mi madre siempre me demostró que me amaba como su hija y ella sola supo cómo salir adelante _¿Quién pudo hacer esto? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? _ No lo tolere mas, rápidamente tome el teléfono y llame a emergencias pero nadie contestaba, la línea estaba caída.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme! — grite horrorizada. El eco de mi voz se mezclaba con el vacio de la casa. Me abrace llorando, su cuerpo estaba…

Inevitablemente, salí corriendo de la habitación para dirigirme hacia la salida de mi casa. Quería salir corriendo y pedir ayuda. El televisor estaba encendido y la señal estaba perdida, me dirigí completamente ida hacia él, estaba en un completo trance, sentí algo perforando mi estomago, una silueta oscura había apagado las luces y descorrido cortinas por los ventanales. Sus dientes estaban repletos de sangre que escurría por su mandíbula ensuciando mi rostro y mi voz se entre corto al intentar gritar. Su mano cubría mis labios y hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello, beso la comisura de mis labios, tomo algo filoso entre sus manos y corto mi muñeca en dirección a una vena causando hemorragia. Deleito con profundo sabor el olor quemante de la sangre.

Tomo esta vez mi brazo.

— ¿Aceptaste venir conmigo?

Su pregunta causo un estremecimiento, conforme me desangraba mi voz era imposible de escucharse.

— ¿Aceptas venir conmigo? — él me tomo abrazando su cuerpo con sus manos y se dejo caer en el suelo. Tomo una posición de mecedora con la cual yo estaba completamente asustada, un pequeño destello de luz demostró su rostro. Richard era Robin, ese personaje maldito, no lo creía. _No dejes que te lleve _ escuche un susurro ligero asomarse por la ventana.

Con dificultad me separe bruscamente de él, caí en el suelo. Me arrastraba hacia el eco proveniente de esa voz. — Entiendo…no lo aceptas — susurro él para después tomarme con brusquedad de mi cabello, me forzó a que le mirase sus ojos y él en cambio tomo con su otra mano libre mi mejilla con delicadeza.

— Tengo que regresar a salvar la ciudad. Starfire…—susurro en mi oído con sorna, para después tomar mi cuerpo y alzarme con brusquedad, me llevo arrastrando hacia la bañera, me hecho en la tina y saco una carta lila y la deposito a un costado.

— Así fue como murió ella —susurro para después abrir el grifo de la tina, cuando ya comenzaba a llenarse con fuerzas me hundió en ella impidiéndome respirar y sin más mi respiración se acabo con mi último pulso cardiaco, ensangrentada, apuñalada y ahogada por un espíritu encerrado en esa serie.

_[Hace tiempo un joven proveniente de Estados Unidos mato a su novia. Su enfermiza obsesión termino dejándolo en un trance de locura del cual nadie logro sacarlo, ahogo a la joven mas no sin antes apuñalarla en su vientre y producirle graves heridas, la policía nunca se hizo cargo de ese caso…lo dejaron impune] _

_Y ya nunca se supo de ese caso…_


End file.
